


You started it, so finish it

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Riding, Slight power bottom Jungwoo, jungwoo getting fucked in front of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Jungwoo has never been innocent. Especially when it came to Doyoung who gave into any request, even this one.





	You started it, so finish it

**Author's Note:**

> { im such dowoo trash rn }  
> { send me what you'd like to see [ ❀ ](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu) }

Doyoung’s has had his hands on Jungwoo’s hips for the last ten minutes. The younger one has no room to talk though since he’s currently the one sitting on Doyoung’s lap. They’re both waiting for their rehearsal to start, hair and makeup freshly done. Most of the time they’re like this. Especially before performances. Jungwoo’s always nervous, no matter how many times he gets up on stage. Having the black haired boy’s fingers rub his hips and being able to feel his warmth always comforted him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Jungwoo leans his head back against Doyoung’s shoulder. The boy is staring at him, eyes slightly wide and bangs hanging off his forehead. The brown haired boy smiles, shifting slightly on Doyoung’s lap, legs spreading more so he can get comfy. 

“Good,” he nods quickly with a smile. “Better than normal.” 

They aren’t the only ones in the room. The rest of the members are scattered throughout. Some of them have their headphones in. Others are practicing the dance with each other. Then there was the few who had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Even though they were with the others, Jungwoo felt like they were the only two in the room. 

“I really like this outfit on you.” 

Doyoung’s fingers run up Jungwoo’s blazer. It’s a nice pink with a dark blue button up shirt underneath. There’s two brown belts that go across Jungwoos chest and stomach and the blazer is adorned with silver buttons and even a chain. The older boy untucks the button up, fingers sliding up Jungwoo’s side. 

“It’s cute right? The pink really matches well with my hair.” 

Jungwoo arches his back slightly at the feeling of Doyoung’s fingers against his skin. The boy had never been shy when it comes to Jungwoo. He often had his hands on him, holding him, rubbing his back, just touching him. It didn’t matter if the others were around or if cameras were rolling. But Jungwoo didn’t mind either. It was slightly entertaining, knowing he didn’t have to do anything to make the boy need to have his hands on him. 

The brown haired boy wasn’t innocent either. Sure he had a soft voice and a cute face but he knew what he was doing. He’s pretty sure Doyoung knew at this point too, he just chooses to not say anything. Jungwoo hums, pushing his hips down against Doyoung’s. His head turns just enough to see the boy, watching as he licks his lips, leaning his head back. His head is resting against the back of the couch they’re sitting on. His hands have gone back down to Jungwoo’s hips, gripping them as he pushes his hips back up in response. 

Jungwoo grins, biting his lip as he makes eye contact with the older boy. This was his specialty. They’re specialty. Doyoung was so easy to tease. It only took the smallest amount for the older one to give into Jungwoo’s antics. All it took was a small touch, a look, or even Jungwoo just barely bending over to put Doyoung into his possessive phase. A time where he did nothing but keep his eyes on the boy and always had something touching him. 

“Pull down your pants.” It comes as a command rather than a suggestion. Doyoung taps his hand against the side of Jungwoo’s hip, urging him on. 

“But hyung,” Jungwoo says cutely, “the others will see.” 

He knew that’s what Doyoung wants. He wants the others to see that he’s the one playing with their little Jungwoo. He’s the one that has him moaning and whining for him. That’s what he liked and it makes Jungwoos toes curl as he thinks about it. 

Doyoung grabs the blanket that’s piled up next to them. He tugs it over Jungwoo’s lap, making sure it covers both their legs. Jungwoo can't help but blush at the thought of Doyoung actually playing with him right now. It’s bolder than usual with so many of the other members around. Normally it’s just one or two, never all of them. 

“Come on.” 

The boy taps his hip again, rolling his hips up slowly. Jungwoo bites his lip as he nods, lifting his own hips up just enough for him to unbutton and tug his pants down to the middle of his thighs. Doyoung’s hands push them down further, almost down to his ankles. Jungwoo swallows, looking around to see if any of the others were looking yet. Thankfully, they’re all still preoccupied. He can’t help but gasp when he feels Doyoung’s wet fingers press against his entrance. He looks back at the boy to see him looking at him, small smirk on his face. 

It’s not as smooth as usual, mostly because they weren’t in a place to take their time. Doyoung’s fingers slide in and out of him slowly, careful not to make too much noise. Jungwoo knows he’ll get loud if Doyoung goes any faster. He’s not exactly the quietest when it came to being pleasured. Yet he can’t help the moan that escapes his lips as Doyoung curls his fingers up, pushing them all the way in. Jungwoo covers his mouth, laughing softly as he looks back at Doyoung. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, legs spreading as he slowly rolls his hips down against the boy’s hand. Jungwoo leans his hand back, hand reaching to grab onto Doyoung’s free hand that is resting on the couch. “Mm,” Jungwoo presses his lips shut as he tries to suppress another moan. “Are you gonna fuck me, hyung?” He tries his best to whisper but he knows he’s not being very quiet. 

Doyoung’s cheeks turn a soft pink as he looks at the boy. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut.” Doyoung pulls his fingers out slowly, hitting his hand against Jungwoo’s ass. 

Jungwoo knows he’s going to get what he wants. He _always_ gets what he wants. “You started it so finish it.” It comes out a little more needy than he wanted it to but now he’s desperate. “Tell me you’re gonna fuck me.”

Doyoung stares at him with eyes full of arousal. He tilts his head, fingers running along Jungwoo’s thigh. “I’ll fuck you.” It makes Jungwoo grin with pride hearing the boy say it.

It takes Doyoung longer than Jungwoo wants for him to pull his pants down. He supposes he’s trying to keep as subtle as possible. But Jungwoo knows it’s honestly not going to matter soon. Especially not the way Doyoung slides into him slowly. Jungwoo bites down on two of his fingers to keep from moaning as he leans his head back. It feels so good, so so good. The boy has his hands tightly on Jungwoo’s hips, holding him still as he tries to adjust to the feeling. The younger one can feel him sucking in a few deep breaths, letting them turn into small moans as he releases them. 

It’s been a few days, surprisingly, since they last had sex. Jungwoo knows he’s tighter than Doyoung is used to, he can feel it. But it isn’t long before he’s spreading his legs as far as they’ll go with his pants still on, rolling his hips down against Doyoung’s. The other lets him grind against him for a few minutes, gently thrusting up at a slow pace. Jungwoo’s getting impatient though. It’s not enough. Doyoung is normally rather rough when it comes to Jungwoo. He likes it. He likes getting choked, his hair pulled, ass slapped, and really just getting pounded into. 

Doyoung lifts Jungwoo’s hips slightly, just enough so he can thrust up into him. Jungwoo almost loses it at that point. He drops his hand, back arching, and head leaning back. 

“Don’t make me do all the work.” Doyoung says harshly, letting Jungwoo drop down onto him. 

He gets the hint quickly and begins to lift his hips up on his own. Its slow at first but soon, Jungwoo’s fucking outright riding Doyoung. He knows the others are watching at this point. There’s no way they can’t be. But Jungwoo has his eyes closed and he’s trying his hardest to be quiet still. But it’s really hard when Doyoung is now matching his hip movements, one hand on his hip and the other wrapped around his cock. 

In between Doyoung’s moans in his ear, he can hear the slapping sound that comes with each meeting of their hips. Not to mention the wet sound coming from Jungwoo himself. It’s dirty and embarrassing but Jungwoo doesn’t even think about stopping or telling Doyoung to. 

“Cum in me,” Jungwoo pants as he opens his eyes, looking at the older boy. “I don’t want my clothes messy.” 

Doyoung only responds with the bite of his lip. Doyoung hardly ever cums in him, even if Jungwoo begs him. It’s the one thing Doyoung is always hesitant about. The other boy likes to mark him, see the cum on his skin. But Jungwoo liked the feeling of it in him. He liked to feel it leak out as he went about his day. 

The boy listens to Jungwoo’s request and soon his hips are thrusting up quickly, hands holding the younger ones still. Doyoung leans his head back, eyes squeezing shut as he cums. Jungwoo whines, feeling the way Doyoung’s dick twitches in him and how warm his cum is. Its enough to send Jungwoo over the edge too. The boy moans loudly, toes curling and thighs spreading. His legs begin to shake and he can’t help but fall back against Doyoung, making the boy grunt softly. 

Jungwoo sighs, body relaxing as his muscles stop twitching from his orgasm. Doyoung is running his fingers through his hair, playing with his bangs. He knows his hair is messy now and his eyeshadow is most likely smudged. Jungwoo opens his eyes, laughing as he sees Doyoung smiling at him. 

“You’re such a bad boy.” Doyoung says as he shakes his head. 

Jungwoo sticks his tongue out slightly, shrugging as he licks his lips. “Just remember, you started it.”


End file.
